Yamagami
by Sao015
Summary: El hermano pequeño de Arakita sabe que a su hermano le gusta mucho mirar hacía las montañas y también que su corazón le pertenece a Yamagami pero, aún así, nunca está demás confirmarlo con palabras ¿verdad?


**_Yamagami_**

* * *

-Shinkai- El aludido levantó la cabeza ante el llamado del de ojos amatistas que se encontraba mirando a los alrededores- ¿Sabes donde está Arakita? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-¿Yasutomo?- Dijo el pelirrojo ayudando con los ojos en la búsqueda a través de los rincones del salón de entrenamiento- Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto.

-¿Es así? - Dijo el escalador con un suspiro casi imperceptible- Es extraño que llegue tarde al club...

-¡Whoa! ¡Arakita-san se ha encogido!

-¡Abs!

Tanto Shinkai como Toudou cruzaron las miradas al escuchar aquellas conocidas voces desde el exterior del club de ciclismo siendo el más bajo el primero en salir.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que efectivamente Arakita se había encogido, luego recordó que, a no ser que se trate de un fic con toques sobrenaturales, eso no sería lógicamente posible. Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que el Arakita que estaba acostumbrado a ver lo observaba con su típica mueca de desagrado que contrastaba con la de su pequeño clon que, aunque llevaba el ceño fruncido, tenía un aspecto más de temor que de otra cosa. Lo que llevaba a básicamente 2 conclusiones: la primera que se trataba del hijo de Arakita que había tenido una aventura con quién sabe que mujerzuela, pero tomando en cuenta la edad del pequeño y el hecho de que su novio jamás lo cambiaría por una mujer cuando él era mucho mejor, lo terminaron llevando a la segunda idea:

-Es mi hermano- Terminó por decir el azabache con una mueca ante todos los espectadores que se habían aglomerado a su alrededor.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías hermanos pequeños, Yasutomo- Dijo Shinkai agachándose junto a Manami en frente del pequeño que los miraba con desconfianza escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de su hermano.

-Mis padres me pidieron que lo cuidara el día de hoy ya que ellos llegarían más tarde de lo habitual, es un chico tranquilo así que no causará problemas- Dijo rascándose la nuca un tanto nervioso por tanta atención y dirigiéndose más que nada al capitán que también se encontraba observando la escena.

-Por mi no hay problema- Dijo el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza- Hay que cuidar de la familia.

-Hola, Arakita-chibi - Dijo el de la diadema agachándose junto a los demás para saludar al visitante- Yo soy-

-Toudou- Habló el pequeño azabache apuntándolo, ganándose la expresión sorprendida de todos.

-¿Eh? Pues si- Dijo el escalador con una sonrisa- ¿Tu hermano te habló de mí?

-Si, el siempre habla de alguien que tiene una diadema de mal gusto, habla mucho y-

-Vaya, miren la hora, lo mejor será empezar el entrenamiento lo más rápido posible- Dijo Arakita con un notable aire de nerviosismo y tratando de apartar a su hermano de la pequeña multitud junto a él.

-Vamos Arakita, deja que continúe- Le dijo el escalador con una sonrisa que contrastaba con la oscura aura que irradiaba.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Manami completamente ajeno al aire de tensión que se había formado.

-A-Arakita Takeshi- Le respondió el otro con timidez.

-Es un nombre muy lindo- Agregó Shinkai con una sonrisa ofreciéndole una de sus barras energéticas- Ten, te la regalo.

-No le des eso, Shinkai, tiene muchas calorías para un niño- Se distrajo con la conversación el de ojos amatistas- Ven Takeshi-kun, yo tengo algo de fruta guardada- Y le tendió la mano que el pequeño vio indeciso hasta que su hermano mayor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que interpretó como que estaba bien.

Después de una manzana y un puntapié en la pierna a Arakita, los del club comenzaron a prepararse para una nueva ronda de arduo entrenamiento con el ojo crítico del pequeño que los miraba sentado en una de las bancas tan callado que costaba pensar en la consanguinidad que lo unía con quién era conocido por el apodo de "Lobo de Hakone".

-¿Estás molesto?- Soltó tras unos segundos en silencio el azabache dirigiéndose al escalador que se encontraba en los rodillos junto a él.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- Dijo mientras su novio lo miraba escéptico- ¿Por jamás haberme mencionado que tenías un hermano o por ser conocido en tu familia como alguien molesto y con malos gustos?

-Así que si estás molesto- Dijo el otro con un suspiro cansino- Toudou, yo-

-¡Yasu-nii!- La pareja levantó la cabeza sorprendida ante quien no parecía acostumbrado a levantar la voz y que ahora los miraba con los ojos llenos de repentinas lágrimas, haciendo que casi todos frenaran en su labor y fueran a atenderlo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hiciste daño? - Preguntó preocupado el hermano mayor mirándolo sin comprender.

-E-es Yamagami- Dijo tratando en vano de secarse las lágrimas con sus brazos.

-¿Yamagami?- Dijeron todos a la vez mirando a quien ostentaba de aquel título que tenía el mismo rostro confundido de los demás.

-¿Lo perdiste?- Preguntó el único que no parecía sorprendido por el nombre.

-E-estoy seguro que lo traía conmigo y y-ya no está- Terminó por quebrarse en un llanto que nadie sabía cómo apaciguar.

Arakita chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a salir rápidamente de la sala de entrenamiento.

-E-espera, Yasu-nii, yo también quiero ir- Dijo el pequeño alcanzando a detenerlo tomando su pierna.

-Nada de eso, tú te quedas aquí- Dijo el más grande con el ceño fruncido tratando de liberar su cuerpo del agarre del menor.

-P-pero- No se amedrento ante la mirada de enojo de su hermano y se mantuvo persistente.

-¿Arakita, qué es lo que pasa?- Se atrevió a preguntar el de la diadema en nombre de todos los que no entendían la situación.

El azabache puso la mano en su nuca e hizo una mueca dando a entender que se encontraba avergonzado de hablar al respecto.

-Es un peluche, por algún motivo le tiene mucho apego y siempre lo anda trayendo a todas partes.

-Vaya, pues suena muy importante- Dijo Toudou mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del menor- No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlo.

Takeshi lo observó con un puchero, en tanto Arakita chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a salir seguido por los demás que también querían unirse en la búsqueda de tan preciado tesoro para el pequeño.

Optaron por dividirse en grupos d personas y recorrer los lugares por los que habían pasado Arakita y su hermano antes de llegar al club.

-Realmente ¿qué tanto recorrieron antes de llegar con nosotros?- Preguntó Toudou después de pasar unas largas horas de búsqueda.

-No es mi culpa, él me insistió en que quería conocer todos los lugares por los que entrenaba- Respondió de mala gana el lobo de Hakone mientras sacudía unos arbustos que se encontraban a los costados del camino que suelen recorrer en bicicleta.

Toudou se había quedado observando junto al pequeño Arakita en tanto buscaban un tanto más adentrados en los árboles del lugar.

El escalador dejó salir una leve sonrisa habiéndose quedado embelesado mirando a su novio buscar con tanta dedicación a pesar de sus constantes quejas.

-¡Lo encontré!- Dijo de repente Arakita levantando el brazo triunfal con un gastado peluche en forma de ardilla.

-¡Yamagami!- Exclamó emocionado su hermano pequeño largándose a correr en su dirección.

-Ah, con cuidado que los alrededores son- Intentó decir Toudou pero para entonces el menor ya había resbalado con el barro del suelo y perdiendo el equilibrio directo hacía una barranca.

-¡Take-

Arakita no alcanzó a decir su nombre antes de que Toudou alcanzara a sujetarlo y terminaran cayendo ambos por la pendiente cubierta de arbustos.

* * *

- _...dou-san...Toudou-san..._ ¡Toudou-san!

El escalador abrió los ojos sobresaltado encontrándose de frente con dos orbes castañas que lo miraban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Eh? ¿Takeshi-kun?- Dijo el de ojos amatistas mirando a los alrededores, encontrándose solo con más árboles y empezando a recordar lo que había pasado- ¡Es cierto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste una herida en alguna parte?

El más pequeño lo miró sorprendido y luego se largó a llorar más fuerte.

-E-es mi culpa, por mi culpa Toudou-san está herido- Trató de decir entre sollozos.

Toudou fue consciente entonces de los raspones que tenían sus piernas y brazos acompañados de algo de sangre que probablemente habían asustado al más pequeño.

-No te preocupes- Trató de calmarlo sacudiendo los cabellos de su cabeza como Arakita suele hacerlo con él- Yo soy el gran Dios de la montaña, aquel que Dios bendijo con los dones de ser un gran corredor, hablar y ser hermoso a la vez, así que unas diminutas heridas no podrán contra mí HaHaHa-¡Ay!- Se interrumpió con una puntada de dolor en las costillas.

De repente se escuchó una leve risa que provenía del más pequeño haciendo sonreír también al escalador.

-Bien, lo mejor será volver hasta la sala de entrenamiento antes de que Arakita se enfade con nosotros ¿verdad?- Agregó levantándose con esfuerzo y extendiendo su mano al más joven que se quedó observándolo unos momentos y luego la tomó con una sonrisa.- Y dime ¿ese peluche tan importante te lo dieron tus padres?

-No, fue Yasu-nii.

-¿Eh? Vaya, no sabía que Arakita pudiera regalar cosas como esas- Dijo el de la diadema con rostro de sorpresa- ¿Y por qué le pusiste "Yamagami"? ¿Te gustan las montañas?

-A Yasu-nii- Respondió y ante la cara sorprendida del otro agregó- Desde que empezó a ir al club de ciclismo es que de vez en cuando lo veo mirar hacía las montañas, así que un día le pregunté por qué lo hacía, él puso esas caras que siempre pone y me dijo "porque Yamagami se parece mucho a esas montañas".

-Vaya, no lo sabía- Casi susurró Toudou con un leve rubor en las mejillas al imaginarse la escena.

-Así que por eso le puse ese nombre al peluche que me regaló, porque a Yasu-nii realmente le gusta Yamagami- Finalizó con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta que sus palabras solo habían logrado aumentar el sonrojo del otro.

-Y-ya veo- Fue capaz de articular el escalador tratando de sobreponerse a la gran sensación de felicidad que había empezado a surgir.

-¿Toudou-san?- Preguntó el otro con timidez.

-¿Hum? No es necesario el -san, puedes decirme solo Toudou o Jinpachi o-

-¡Toudou-nii!- Dijo con alegría el menor haciendo que el de la diadema sufra un leve colapso de adorabilidad.

-Si, Toudou-nii está bien- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Dime, Toudou-nii...

-¿Si?

-¿A ti te gusta mi hermano?

-¡¿Ah?!- Fue lo único que pudo decir el de ojos amatistas temiendo haber demostrado demasiado sus sentimientos en algún momento.

-Porque yo creo que a Yasu-nii le gustas mucho - Agregó haciendo poner un rostro expectante al otro- El siempre se queja de que hablas mucho y eres un narci-narqui-

-¿Narcisista?- Lo ayudó Toudou a su pesar.

-¡Si, eso! Pero, aún así, pareciera que sonriera cada vez que habla de ti y realmente le gusta venir al club de ciclismo.

Toudou sonrió con sus palabras siendo sacado de su ensimismamiento por las voces de sus compañeros incluido su amado novio acercándose a ellos.

Takeshi sonrió para luego dirigirse hasta los brazos de su hermano mientras Toudou se quedaba con la respuesta a la pregunta del principio aún en la garganta.

-¡Ah, aquí estaban! ¡Fuku-chan, Shinkai, ya los encontré!- Gritó el azabache a los demás que lo estaban ayudando con su búsqueda.

-¡Yasu-nii!- Lo abrazó el pequeño recibiendo de su hermano mayor el peluche perdido que tantos problemas causó.

-Llegas tarde, Arakita- Dijo Toudou cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Llegas tarde ni que nada, loco suicida!- Le recriminó el más alto con un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! Ten más consideración con mi dañado y hermoso cuerpo- Se quejó el escalador con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

-¡Ja! Y yo que pensé que la caída te había ayudado a recuperar el tornillo perdido de tu cerebro- Dijo con sorna el azabache.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Alegó Toudou con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya, ya, lo importante es que los dos están bien- Dijo Shinkai al llegar hasta ellos.

-Ambos son personas muy fuertes- Asintió Fukutomi.

-Fue gracias a Toudou-nii, él terminó herido por haberme protegido- Dijo el pequeño.

-¿Toudou-nii?- Preguntaron todos a la vez mientras el de la diadema posaba con aires de suficiencia.

Arakita se dedicó a ver de reojo las heridas y la suciedad que cubrían el cuerpo de su novio para luego suspirar y agacharse de espaldas a él.

-¿Arakita?- Preguntó Toudou confundido con los movimientos del all rounder.

-No preguntes y solo súbete, dios de los problemas- Dijo el azabache con su típico ceño fruncido.

-¿A quién le dices "dios de los problemas"?- Se quejó Toudou aunque terminó por aceptar la propuesta de su novio, subiéndose a su espalda.

En el camino de regreso a la academia Takeshi iba junto a Shinkai y Fukutomi mientras el menor enviaba miradas furtivas hacía los de atrás que parecían estar en un incómodo silencio.

-Gracias- Dijo tan de repente Arakita que hizo sobresaltar a Toudou quien lo miró con sorpresa- No tienes que mirarme así, hasta yo sé cuando es necesario agradecerle a alguien.

-S-supongo- Dijo el de ojos amatistas desviando la vista con un repentino nerviosismo.

Toudou se sujetó con cariño de la playera de su novio mientras observaba cómo surgía un leve sonrojo de las mejillas de éste.

 _"Yo creo que a Yasu-nii le gustas mucho"_

-¿Arakita?- Llamó con timidez el de hebras violetas.

-¿Ah?- Se volteó a su rostro el lobo de Hakone quien detuvo sus pasos al ser recibido por un suave beso en los labios de parte del escalador.

-A mí también, me gustas mucho- Dijo Toudou con una sonrisa que hizo que un fuerte rubor cubriera el rostro de su novio.

-¿Q-qué? ¡N-no hagas eso t-tan de repente!- Trató de articular Arakita con la vergüenza apoderándose de su cuerpo mientras los demás del equipo también se habían detenido y sonreían divertidos ante la escena.

-¡Toudou-san, está bien!- Llegaron corriendo Manami junto a Izumida desde la sala de entrenamiento que había sido fijada como punto de encuentro tras el repentino incidente.

-Realmente nos preocupamos cuando Arakita-san nos mandó el mensaje diciendo que lo ayudáramos a buscarlos, abs- Dijo el de segundo con un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Ja! No había por qué preocuparse, después de todo el Dios de la montaña siempre bendice a quienes aman las montañas- Dijo Toudou con una sonrisa cómplice dirigida a Takeshi quien le sonrió de vuelta.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad entre las quejas de Toudou por el barro que cubría sus mejillas y que nadie le había dicho que tenía junto a los murmullos de molestia de Arakita mientras trataba de curarle las heridas. Takeshi solo miraba la escena en silencio aguardando el momento cuando estuvo a solas con su hermano mayor al ir camino a casa y tras haberse despedido de todos los del club con la promesa de que los visitaría de nuevo.

-¿Yasu-nii?

-¿Hum? ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó el más alto con un tono que cualquiera catalogaría como amenazante pero que quien lo conocía desde que tenía conocimiento sabía que se trataba de su tono normal de habla.

-¿Estás enamorado de Toudou-nii?

-¡¿Q-q-qué?!- Tartamudeó el lobo de Hakone con todo el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

-Siempre lo sigues con la mirada y sonríes cada vez que hablas con él- A cada palabra Arakita subía un tono más en sus mejillas incapaz de negar las palabras de su pequeño pero perspicaz hermano- Además los vi besarse...

 _Ese idiota de Toudou-_ Era lo único que podía pensar el all rounder en esos momentos de nerviosismo.

-S-supongo- Terminó por admitir Arakita con un tono de voz casi imperceptible pero que su hermano escuchó a la perfección.

-¡Mamá se pondrá muy feliz!- Dijo el pequeño con alegría.

-¡No se lo digas!- Dijo el más alto ante el rostro de protesta del otro.

-¡Pero se llevarían muy bien!

-¡Por eso mismo! Dios, si mamá ya habla demasiado no me la imagino potenciándose con ese amante de la habladuría sin sentido- Dijo Arakita con una mueca de desagrado al imaginarse la escena.

Takeshi solo asintió de acuerdo con su hermano mayor para luego sujetar mejor el peluche en su brazo y sonreír.

-Realmente te gusta ese peluche ¿eh?- Dijo el azabache con una media sonrisa.

-Si- Le respondió con alegría el menor- Y más ahora que entiendo mejor porque te gusta tanto Yamagami- Agregó ante el rostro de nerviosismo del de Hakone quien solo chasqueó la lengua y volteó la mirada.

Al llegar a casa Arakita se dedicó a escuchar cómo su hermano le contaba maravillas a su mamá acerca de un Yamagami fuerte y hermoso que lo había salvado en la montaña, que se casaría con Yasu-nii y vivirían felices para siempre andando en bicicleta. Por supuesto hablaba del peluche (o eso era lo que esperaba que su madre creyera).

Casi por inercia volteó el rostro hasta la ventana donde destacaba la imponente cima de la montaña Hakone por sobre todo el paisaje de alrededor, como si estuviera presumiendo a todos de su gran altura e indudable belleza.

 _Idéntico a él._

* * *

 **Terminé mi temporada de pruebas y eso significa que mi alma AraTou es libre para volver a escribir :D**

 **Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado** ❤️

 **P.D: No sé si Arakita de verdad tenga un hermano pequeño pero se me hacía linda la idea así que xD**


End file.
